


Already Home

by loubee91



Series: Home [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, M/M, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Single Parent Harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubee91/pseuds/loubee91
Summary: Decyzja o przygarnięciu pod swój dach bezdomnego mężczyzny nigdy nie jest prosta, jednak Harry tak jakby nie miał wyboru.Already Home to opowieść o tym, jak dwoje ludzi na nowo uczy się żyć, ramię w ramię krocząc w poszukiwaniu szczęścia przez krainę bezkresnego cierpienia skrytego w mrocznych wspomnieniach.Dopóki tajemnica ich nie rozłączy…Kontynuacja Home Sweet Homeless





	1. Prolog, Louis

Kiedy ręka Louisa drgnęła niekontrolowanie po raz pierwszy, za oknem świat budził się do życia powoli i ociężale, jakby w pragnieniu dostosowania się do jego rytmu, w potrzebie zrobienia tego wspólnie z szatynem. Niebo, uwięzione podstępnie w barwie pomiędzy granatem mrocznej nocy i zmąconym błękitem szarego poranka, przyozdobione było jeszcze słabymi skierkami gwiazd, już niemal nieosiągalnymi dla ludzkiego oka, a i księżyc wciąż panował nad królestwem niebieskim, tylko jego blask marniał w tempie niezdolnym do określenia w czasie, jakby w oczekiwaniu na moment, w którym miał ustąpić tronu słońcu. Pojedyncze chmury nieustannie płynęły po ponurej toni świtu w bezkresnej podróży w nieznane, żadna z nich nie odważyła się choćby na czas potrzebny mrugnięciu zakryć słabnącej chwały srebrzystego półkola, każda zaś drażniła się tylko, pokonując nieboskłon niebezpiecznie blisko niego, mimo wszystko znając swoje miejsce w hierarchii. Liche światło wpadało przez okno do pokoju okrytego grubą płachtą niewyrażonego żalu, gdzie Piaskowy Dziadek natrudził się zeszłej nocy przy usypianiu zranionej duszy, najwidoczniej wciąż nie wystarczająco, by utrzymać młodego mężczyznę w słodkiej ucieczce do krainy snu na dłużej niż parę godzin, ociężale, a jednak nieubłaganie wyliczanych przez wskazówki tykającego w martwej ciszy zegara. Krwiste rysy odznaczały się wraz z sinoniebieskimi żyłkami na śnieżnobiałej porcelanie grzbietu dłoni szatyna, bezwładnie ułożonej wśród kości słoniowej prześcieradła tuż pod dolnymi krańcami poduszki. Zesztywniałe palce poruszyły się w bolesnej próbie podkurczenia i zamarły w tej pozycji, z opuszkami przyciśniętymi do materiału pod nimi i wnętrzem dłoni uwięzionym w powietrzu nad nim- niezdolne do podjęcia dalszego trudu w realizacji pozornie prostego ruchu. Mięśnie ramienia spięły się nieznacznie, by zmusić nadgarstek do przesunięcia się odrobinę bliżej twarzy młodzieńca, a kiedy i to zdawało się wymagać zbyt wiele pracy, nikłe westchnienie opuściło spierzchnięte wargi, natychmiast wbite na wieki w ciasny splot kolorowej poszewki. Jego powieki zacisnęły się nieznacznie, wprawiwszy rzadkie rzęsy w drganie pod wpływem wzajemnego naciskania na siebie, tylko po to, by wyrazić poddanie się ich właściciela w walce o kontrolę nad własnym ciałem.

 

Bose stópki uderzyły w panele, gdzieś po drugiej stronie łóżka, jednak on nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu, a jego zmącony umysł jakby zignorował ten dźwięk, zbyt pochłonięty chłodną pustką, jaka w nim panowała, więc i cała jego postać w żaden sposób nie zareagowała ani na to, ani też na równomierny szmer kroków zaraz potem. W przestrzeni poza zasięgiem najważniejszego z jego zmysłów mała dziewczynka złapała za plastikowy łańcuszek, złączony klipsem z jej bluzką, po czym ujęła w drobną dłoń smoczek i włożyła go sobie do buzi, w leniwym tempie przemierzając pokój w drodze do drzwi. Będąc już niemal przy nich, odwróciła się jeszcze w kierunku łóżka, na którym zwykle o poranku znaleźć mogła swojego rodzica, a kiedy usłyszała urwany, słaby pisk, tak bliski zaginięcia gdzieś na ścieżce do jej uszu i rozpłynięcia się w mroku niepamięci, zmarszczyła brwi w zdziwieniu, zanim kilka większych kroczków zajęło jej dobiegnięcie do szatyna. Przy bocznej krawędzi materaca przyjrzała mu się, tylko po to, by następnie wysunąć obie swoje rączki i pchnąć bezwładną dłoń mężczyzny do jego bladej twarzy, naznaczonej jasnoróżowymi bliznami po łzach, a chwilę później uśmiechnąć się nieśmiało, gdy granat jej spojrzenia spotkał mroźny błękit tego należącego do niego.

Louis odetchnął ciężko na widok dziecięcej twarzy tuż przy nim, zbyt realnej, by był to sen i zbyt pięknej, by odwrócić od niej wzrok. Jednak duże, okrągłe oczy i pulchne policzki z porozrzucanymi po nich niechlujnie czerwonawymi śladami po śnie, obramowane u szczytu krótkimi blond włosami szybko zaczęły niemal fizycznie go ranić, wbijając jeden sztylet tęsknoty za drugim w sam środek jego serca- sprawiwszy, że przymknął na powrót powieki i opuścił głowę na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu jej ułożenie na poduszce. Zimne dreszcze powędrowały wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i pozbawiły go tchu dokładnie w chwili, w której ciepła skóra maleńkich palców zetknęła się z jego czołem w próbie zwalczenia wydrążonej między ciemnymi brwiami pionowej zmarszczki.

-Pij…-Słodki szept dotarł nagle do jego uszu, po czym ciepło dziewczynki zniknęło z jego przestrzeni, pozostawiwszy na jego ramionach ciężar świadomości jej odejścia, co zostało jedynie potwierdzone poprzez ciche skrzypnięcie zamykanych drzwi w nieznanej mu sypialni. Otępiające poczucie wewnętrznej pustki przyprawiło go o zawroty głowy i po raz ostatni westchnął w materiał poduszki, zanim zmęczenie zrzuciło go ponownie w przepaść nieświadomości wśród czerni i chłodu jego własnej duszy.

Gdy uchylił powieki po raz drugi tego dnia, cała magia za oknem zdążyła już zakończyć swój spektakl, na stałe przywdziewając świat w jasny, ciepły dzień; począwszy na miękkim szalu z porozrzucanych niechlujnie promieni słońca, poprzez mleczny błękit niebiańskiego płaszcza, nie zapomniawszy też o ponuro zielonych butach z trawy pokrytej gęstą rosą. Ptaki na obumierających już, suchych gałęziach drzewa tuż naprzeciwko okna uporczywie tkwiły w próbie zahipnotyzowania mieszkańców bloku swym spokojnym śpiewem, czym w pewnym momencie zwabiły Louisa do siebie, zmusiwszy go do opuszczenia wolno stóp na chłodną podłogę. Mężczyzna przycisnął płasko dłoń do materaca i zacisnął mocno zęby, kiedy z trudem uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, co w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób przyprawiło go o lekki zawrót głowy, po czym jeszcze raz odepchnął się od komfortu łóżka i stanął na równe nogi, od razu kierując się do źródła światła z zewnątrz. W rytm jego niepewnych kroków kolejne słowa padały gdzieś w tle, nie tak daleko za drzwiami pokoju, w którym się znajdował, a myślom, uparcie tłamszącym się w jego umyśle przygrywało nierówne bicie serca nawołującego o łaskę dla złamanej duszy. Ściany po jego bokach zdawały się nieustannie do niego przybliżać, pokryte mgłą oczy szczypały niemiłosiernie od łez; zarówno tych już wylanych, jak i tych wciąż z uporem wstrzymywanych, i podeszwy stóp paliły żywym ogniem przy każdym kontakcie z panelami, jednak z rozwagą-tylko muśniętą zdradliwym pazurem obawy- szedł przed siebie, raz po raz usilnie walcząc z kolejnymi zimnymi dreszczami, wręcz prześcigającymi się na ścieżce linii jego kręgosłupa. Słońce tego dnia nie zdążyło jeszcze ukazać pełni swej potęgi, mimo to jego światło zaatakowało wrażliwe oczy szatyna, pokryte nieprzyjemną opuchlizną, z łatwością zmusiwszy go do złożenia pokłonu poprzez opuszczenie głowy w poczuciu wstydu, że w ogóle ośmielił się spojrzeć na złoty majestat. Przestrzeń wokół niego jakby nasyciła się całym gorącem świata w chwili, w której stanął przed oknem, przez co nie zawahał się nawet na moment, zanim oparł czoło o szybę, a tak niezwykle upragniony mu chłód, który jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej irytował go przy każdym kręgu na swój indywidualny sposób, uderzył w porcelanę jego skóry i natychmiast rozprowadził łagodne prądy do każdej komórki w jego ciele, przedzierając się szalenie poprzez misterną sieć unerwienia, wprowadzając oznaki życia głęboko w głąb skorupy człowieka, jakiego kontury twarzy mógł dostrzec w szklanej tafli przed sobą.

Kiedy w końcu odważył się skupić spojrzenie na widoku, który rozciągał się daleko poza horyzont i rozmyte dotąd tło wyszło na pierwszy plan, drżące westchnienie opuściło jego wąskie usta, ostawszy się na szybie gęstym kłębkiem pary.

-Dlaczego?-Mruknął sam do siebie głosem cichym i złamanym, jakby słowa te wyszły z jego ust po ciężkim boju o przetrwanie, a wyraźny francuski akcent przemknął niezauważony, mimo że głęboko w nich zakorzeniony. Gardło ścisnęło się zaraz potem, wydobywając z niego jeszcze tylko stłumione warknięcie, zanim ponownie zamilkł i na powrót wbił zamglony błękit swych oczu w niemal jesienny krajobraz Holmes Chapel, już w ciszy podziwiając samotnego iglaka, którego nazwy nawet nie znał, wydającego się być takim bogatym i dostojnym, gdy szatyn porównywał głęboką zieleń z brunatnymi koronami drzew dookoła niego. Niskie budynki, z roztargnieniem porozrzucane po stronie wysokiego budynku, w którym się znajdował, okryte były jeszcze płaszczem snu; stabilne, jakby wyblakłe, a szarość w każdym oknie w pewien sposób czarowała ciekawskie oczy gapiów i nawet jeden kłąb dymu nie wychylił się jeszcze z żadnego komina, oznajmiając, że gdzieś tam ktoś również już nie spał, że w czyimś domu także zawitała już rutyna dnia codziennego, nawet jeśli ta Louisa tym razem nie przyszła, zamiast tego zostawiając go zagubionego w czymś nowym, zupełnie nieznanym. Chodnik na dnie widoku z okna świecił pustkami, słaby wiatr jedynie smagał delikatnie pojedyncze krzewy wzdłuż niego- wszystko za taflą szkła zgrywało się we wspólnej symfonii słodkiego uśpienia zmysłów i szatyna z jakiegoś powodu obrzydziło to tak bardzo, że obrócił głowę w bok i spuścił ją, gwałtownie zamknąwszy przy tym powieki.

-Mieszkanie naprzeciwko ma znacznie lepszy widok, ale w jakiś sposób ta strona ma swój urok.

Gruby, nieco zachrypnięty głos przeciął martwą ciszę w przestrzeni wokół niego i niemal natychmiast zatruł jego serce jadem nieokiełznanego strachu, który wybuchł w nim z głuchym hukiem i gorącym żarem rozlał się po całym krwiobiegu, gdy tylko poczuł na swoim ramieniu ciepłą, obcą dłoń.

-Nie dotykaj…-Odrzekł jedynie o ton głośniej szeptu, po czym wyrwał się spod lekkości ręki na sobie i bez zastanowienia odsunął w bok, instynktownie kierując się w stronę najbliższego kąta pokoju. Ramiona miał skrzyżowane na swojej klatce piersiowej i wbijał paznokcie w bladą skórę tuż poniżej krótkich rękawów luźnej koszulki, kiedy ze swojego miejsca wpatrywał się w postać przed sobą; wysoki brunet przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem i nieco uchylonymi w szoku wargami, co najmniej tak, jakby nie widział w nim człowieka, a zjawę zabłąkaną w murach mieszkania. Trwało to tylko czas mieszczący w sobie zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim Harry potrząsnął delikatnie głową na boki i odchrząknął głośno w próbie uzyskania chwili na pozbieranie myśli.

-Connor, nic nie rozumiem, z francuskiego znam tylko parę słów, więc mógłbyś, proszę, mówić po- Zaczął, jednak gdy tylko postawił pierwszy krok w kierunku szatyna, ten otworzył szerzej oczy i nawet sam nie zauważył, kiedy z jego suchego gardła wydostał się wrzask:

-Nie zbliżaj się!

Potem atmosfera wokół niego jakby zgęstniała do poziomu, który zdawał się miażdżyć mu żebra powoli i niemiłosiernie, na co w akcie desperacji padł na obolałe kolana, łapiąc jeden głęboki oddech za drugim, a obraz przed jego oczami zaczął nagle skakać, dwoić się i po prostu rujnować go od środka, męcząc jego oczy nagłymi atakami porażającego światła na przemian z odurzającym mrokiem. Widok mężczyzny przed nim znikał i pojawiał się w coraz to innych miejscach i szatyn próbował gonić go wzrokiem w próbie upewnienia się, że już nie kroczy w jego kierunku. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się w skupieniu, które jednak na nic się nie zdawało i kiedy uderzyła w niego świadomość, że nie był w stanie kontrolować sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował, z irytacją opuścił głowę, a jedna z jego dłoni opadła w dół ramienia, pozostawiając za sobą bladoróżowe szramy po paznokciach we wrażliwej strukturze skóry.

-Nie, nie, Connor, nie rób tego, proszę.- Do jego uszu przedarł się złamany ton głębokiego głosu bruneta przed nim, jeszcze bardziej zmąciwszy umysł, który i tak był już tylko uporczywym bałaganem w jego głowie.-Nie rań się…

Wątłe ramiona spięły się do granic możliwości, na co nieprzyjemny skurcz po lewej stronie szyi pojawił się niespodziewanie, wyrywając z niego warknięcie stłamszone przez zaciśnięte zęby, a łzy same wyznaczyły sobie drogę w dół jego policzków, palącymi strumykami żłobiąc krwiste korytarze w zmęczonej cerze. Nie widział nic, poza słoną taflą na zamazanym tle ciemnych paneli, nie słyszał nic, z wyjątkiem nierównego bicia własnego serca, nie czuł nic oprócz wszechogarniającego go przerażenia, które paraliżowało go całego, cal po calu, zachłannie odbierając mu zarówno zdrowy rozsądek, jak i pragnienie walki o samego siebie.

Kiedy kolana zaczęły drżeć niekontrolowanie z wycieńczenia, wreszcie uniósł niepewnie wzrok na wysokość, jakiej wcześniej potrzebował, by wyjść na spotkanie bezradnemu spojrzeniu Harry’ego, a gdy w tym miejscu przywitała go pustka, odetchnął głęboko, po czym wysunął rękę w kierunku podłogi po swojej prawej stronie. Przycisnął opuszki palców do gładkiej powierzchni podłogi, niemal od razu dokładając tuż obok drugą dłoń, a potem pochylił się i opadł cały na panele, wciąż pozbawiony pełnej kontroli nad własnym ciałem.

Wciśnięty w małą przestrzeń pomiędzy komodą przy jednej ścianie, a ścianą przeciwległą, z nieobecnym wzrokiem wbitym w nogę łóżka naprzeciwko, leżał skulony w sobie, zupełnie tak, jak robił to przez ostatnie lata we wnęce między blokami. Czas leciał niczym niewzruszony bólem w wychudzonym ciele młodego mężczyzny; wolno, lecz nieubłaganie, zgodnie z własnym, niemożliwym do kontrolowania rytmem, a w głuchej ciszy i jakby zamrożonym widoku nieznanej sypialni jedynie rzadkie migawki świata rzeczywistego stanowiły wesołe piski dzieci za drzwiami, opanowany głos bruneta o oczach w kolorze dojrzałego mchu czy też kolejne naczynia z jedzeniem i piciem, pojawiające się i znikające ze skrawka podłogi przed nim. Trwał w ten sposób do samego zachodu słońca, a wraz z nadejściem zmroku i on przymknął zmęczone powieki, ostatecznie pozwoliwszy sobie pogrążyć się w ciemności, otulony ramionami snu.


	2. Prolog Harry

Ostatni raz odważył się spojrzeć na wnękę między blokami; w tamtym momencie wydającą się być tak daleko, gdzieś poza granicami jego zainteresowania, a zaledwie kilkanaście minut wcześniej całkowicie panującą nad jego osobą. Potem przeniósł wzrok na niebo i w jego głowie pojawiło się wiele mniej lub bardziej właściwych określeń- szare, brzydkie, ponure…   
Jedno słowo padało za drugim, wypowiadane jego własnym głosem, ale nieco przerobionym, piszczącym i automatycznie nagranym niczym w starej pozytywce, której dźwięku nikt nie potrafi znieść, jednak z jakichś przyczyn, kiedy już rozbrzmiewają pierwsze nuty prostej melodyjki, każdy mimowolnie ulega jej magii. Jak nie da się dojść do końca melodii w grającej szkatułce, tak i on nie mógł zatrzymać własnych myśli, kręcących się frywolnie wokół jego świadomości, odtwarzanych wciąż i wciąż w psocie dla jego osoby.   
Nijakie, nic nieznaczące, nudne…  
Westchnął ciężko w przestrzeń nad sobą, po czym przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę i pokręcił nieznacznie głową w dezaprobacie dla samego siebie, mówiąc na głos krótkie:  
-Popsute.  
I to jedno słowo uderzyło w niego tak szybko, jak tylko opuściło jego usta. Zdawało się zmiażdżyć mu żebra prostym dotykiem o sile nie do porównania z jakąkolwiek inną, swoją długą postać owinąć wokół płuc i ścisnąć, odebrawszy mu tym dech w piersi, a wszystko po to, by podstępnie dobrać się do jego serca i wedrzeć w nie swoje szpony. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że mówił o sobie.  
Od razu wbił tępy wzrok w zniszczone czubki swoich butów, jego ręka sama odnalazła drogę do domofonu, na klawiaturze którego z pamięci wpisał kod dostępu, a gdy tylko dostał się na klatkę schodową, ruszył przed siebie z pośpiechem, nieomal potykając się przez to jeszcze przed pierwszym półpiętrem. Kolejne schodki migały mu przed oczami, a z nimi wspomnienia z tego, co zdążył już zobaczyć tego dnia- martwe, zbezczeszczone ciała psów, plamy po jego własnej ślinie oraz ślady krwi na ścianie, dokładnie nad miejscem, w którym między dwoma kontenerami zwykł leżeć karton służący za legowisko dla bezdomnego mężczyzny i jego pupila. Trzy drobne kropki, misternie rozrzucone w małej odległości od siebie, na tle brudnej i podrapanej bieli, na wysokości podbródka dwudziestolatka. Wpatrywał się w nie wtedy długo i to właśnie ich widok towarzyszył mu w drodze do jego mieszkania najdłużej, przyzywając przy tym najgorsze emocje, jakie znał.   
Drzwi otworzył drżącą dłonią, którą następnie otarł cieknący nos, nieświadomie zostawiwszy na bladej skórze brunatnoczerwoną smugę, po czym zabezpieczył je za sobą i ściągnął buty, rzucając je niechlujnie w kierunku szafy w przedpokoju. Zignorował własne odbicie w małym lustrze nad nią, zamiast zwrócenia uwagi na samego siebie skupiwszy się na znikającej łunie światła po jego boku, na co zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji i natychmiast obrócił wzrok w tamtym kierunku. Drobny uśmiech wpłynął na jego zmęczoną twarz, jak tylko oczom ukazała się postać drobnej blondyneczki, przymykającej drzwi do sypialni z prawdopodobnie całą ostrożnością, jaka mieściła się w jej małym ciałku. Olivia była tam, z pełną uwagą zerkając na zmniejszającą się przed nią szparę i Harry skrzywił się na moment, gotów ruszyć w jej stronę tak szybko, jak tylko było to możliwe, by zapobiec przytrzaśnięciu sobie palców przez dwulatkę, jednak ta w porę zatrzymała drzwi, otrzymawszy westchnienie ulgi w odpowiedzi od swojego rodzica. A gdy po tym zwróciła na niego uwagę, kąciki jej ust uniosły się w wyrazie radości, który mimo zaspanego spojrzenia bez problemu sięgnął jej oczu, natychmiast zdobiąc je dziesiątkami błyszczących skierek. Brunet nie otrzymał wiele czasu na podziwianie tego z daleka; dziewczynka bez zastanowienia postawiała pierwszy krok w jego kierunku, a potem kilka kolejnych i dźwięk bosych stópek przeciął martwą ciszę, nie tylko otulającą ich obu z każdej strony, ale też pogrzebaną gdzieś głęboko w sylwetce młodego mężczyzny.   
-Już obudzona?- Zapytał, przybrawszy najłagodniejszy ton głosu, na jaki było go w tamtym momencie stać, po czym schylił się i podniósł ją do siebie, pozwalając jej ułożyć się wygodnie na jego biodrze.-Mogłaś jesz- spróbował dodać, jednak Olivia zasłoniła mu usta obiema rączkami i pokręciła na niego karcąco główką.  
-Pi.- Odrzekła zaraz, cicho, ale w pewien sposób stanowczo, co rozbawiło nieco Harry’ego, który zachichotał krótko w jej dłonie i przycisnął język do skóry delikatnej niczym jedwab, w tym samym czasie ukrywając niemal całą jej buzię w swojej dłoni, by pisk uciekający z gardła dziewczynki nikogo nie obudził.- Pan pi, nie rób.- Dopowiedziała pełnym zdaniem, a ponieważ wyglądała przy tym na zirytowaną, brunet nie mógł poradzić nic na to, iż wywrócił na nią oczami w stonowanym rozbawieniu, zanim wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Jego uśmiech zniknął szybciej, aniżeli się pojawił; ledwie otworzył drzwi do małego pomieszczenia, a ciepła poświata lampy poraziła jego opuchnięte oczy i otuliła jaskrawą barwą zmęczoną twarz, igrając zmyślnie na spierzchniętych wargach, zwisając powabnie z zagłębień wyżłobionych czasem i prywatną historią, które szczyciły się w świecie niezbyt wdzięcznym mianem zmarszczek mimicznych.  
-Nie wierć się teraz, smyku.-Ostrzegł, ułożywszy swoją córkę na pralce w pobliżu umywalki, zaraz po tym, jak jego spojrzenie natrafiło na wyblakłą, splamioną brudną szarością zieleń, ukrytą w oczach jego własnego odpicia w lustrze, a tuż przed jak odsunął za uszy dwa mocno skręcone kosmyki włosów po obu stronach głowy i odkręcił kurek z ciepłą wodą jedną ręką, gdy drugą w tym samym czasie sięgnął po kostkę mydła.   
-Chcę umyć!-Otrzymał w zamian, wraz z upartym spojrzeniem dwulatki i sugestywnie wyciągniętym w kierunku jego twarzy palcem. Po tym geście z jej strony spojrzał na siebie ponownie, tym razem ze zmarszczonymi z konsternacją brwiami odnajdując w swoim odbiciu zaschniętą krew, na widok której skrzywił się w zniesmaczeniu. Brunatna rysa odznaczała się niechlujnym paskiem w kontraście dla bladej cery, pokrywając nie tylko cały grzbiet nosa, ale też panosząc się zuchwale na prawym policzku w wyrazie zwycięstwa ostatecznego. I Harry znienawidził świadomość kolejnej porażki, a mimo to jedynym, co zrobił, było potulne zwieszenie głowy w dół i ugięcie się pod ciężarem winy oraz wyrzutów sumienia na tyle, by zbliżyć się do strumienia wody w umywalce w pragnieniu zmycia z siebie dowodu kolejnej przegranej bitwy z losem.  
-Uwierz, nie chcesz tego dotykać, słońce.- Powiedział tylko, zanim zmoczył obie dłonie i zaczął szorować niedbale całą twarz, co jakiś czas zerkając na kolor mydlin, które na początku przejęły brunatny odcień niesłusznie straconych żyć, by zaraz na powrót wpasować się w biel zlewu, zesławszy ostatni ślad umarłych tuż po narodzeniu istot w bezkres zapomnienia. Towarzyszył temu swoistemu spektaklowi cichy huk uderzenia bosą piętą w powłokę pralni, uprzedzony marudnym:  
-Ja ciałam!-, ulatującym z pulchnych ust w postaci wyraźnej pretensji, zakończonej bolesnym skowytem i szklanymi oczami o barwie jagód, nawet jeśli tego drugiego Harry nie mógł zobaczyć w pozycji, w której wtedy tkwił.   
-Ja chciałbym powiedzieć, że mi przykro, ale dostałaś dokładnie to, na co zasłużyłaś.-Odrzekł znużonym tonem, wzdychając ciężko pod nosem, gdy tylko wytarł mokrą twarz i obrócił się w kierunku dziewczynki, by ujrzeć dziesiątki łez, gotowych już do zaatakowania gładkiej skóry na jej policzkach. Obie rączki miała podkurczone i przyciśnięte do swojego ciałka, z palcami zwiniętymi w ciasnym splocie tuż przy wydętej dolnej wardze, płatki jej noska zaś poruszały się pod naporem gwałtownego oddechu, zwiastującego nadejście nieuchronnej katastrofy, jaką dla każdego rodzica był płacz dziecka.-Och, no już, już… -Mruknął łagodnie, po czym otulił ramionami ją całą, natychmiast pozwalając jej wtulić się z całą siłą w jego tors. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął po plastikowy łańcuszek przy dziecięcej koszulce i włożył smoczek do jej buzi, kiedy pierwszy szloch odbił się nieprzyjemnym echem od ścian łazienki niczym jego prywatny kat.- Kiedy w końcu urośniesz, żebym mógł być dla ciebie bezczelny i nie mieć przez to wyrzutów sumienia, hmm?-Zapytał w próbie złagodzenia własnej irytacji, wyszedłszy na korytarz, wprost pokoju dziecięcego, w którym wózek z głęboką gondolą kołysał się podejrzliwie we wszystkie strony, ukazując przy tym maleńkie rączki uniesione w górę.-Widzisz, to byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze, gdybym mógł być waszym bratem, a nie ojcem. Kiedyś upewnię się, że wszelkie pretensje związane z moimi metodami wychowawczymi skierujecie do swoich właściwych rodziców, przysięgam na wszystko, co kocham.-Wyburczał z wyrzutem, a potem przycisnął usta do czubka głowy dziewczynki, jednocześnie pocierając kojąco jej zgarbione plecki, kiedy ona leżała na nim cała z piętami wbitymi mocno w tylną część jego nerek i moczyła materiał lawendowego swetra ich mamy.-Livi, już wszystko dobrze, przestań płakać, bo zaraz-   
I nawet nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, a z gondoli wydobył się ten sam szloch, który zranił uszy Harry’ego w ten sposób i sprawił, że ta sama myśl przebiegła przez jego umysł kilkukrotnie, jakby chciała upewnić się, że dobije go po raz kolejny i po raz kolejny będzie mogła rozsiać po jego krwiobiegu nowe chwasty, a wszystko po to, by zabijać go powoli od środka z każdym błędem, który popełnił i jeszcze w życiu popełni. Każda uroniona przez jego dzieci łza krzywdziła go na swój indywidualny sposób, doprowadzając go szewskiej pasji, przez co jedynym dobrym pomysłem w tamtym momencie wydało mu się ułożenie Olivii obok Brada w dużej gondoli i szarpnięcie wózka za sobą w drodze do kuchni, gdzie zabrał się za przygotowywanie czegoś do jedzenia jedną ręką, kiedy drugą kołysał młodszych potomków rodziny Styles, bo inaczej nie potrafił nazwać wtedy dwóch niewinnych istot; sam gubił się w tym wszystkim na tyle, że nie sposób było mu określić, co właściwie działo się w tym mieszkaniu, odkąd osoby z ukrytych głęboko w szafie zdjęć odeszły z tego świata, pozostawiwszy resztę rodziny samą sobie.  
Śniadanie spędził w ciszy, tępym wzrokiem lustrując przed sobą. Widział kontury Olivii, która zupka błyskawiczna w większości trafiała na stół, aniżeli do jej ust, widział Brada, z ekscytacją i determinacją godną podziwu moczył chrupki kukurydziane w kremie z brokułowym, sam zaś od niechcenia żuł kolejne kęsy tosta z jajkiem sadzonym, od czasu do czasu popijając słabym winem to, co utykało mu nieustannie w gardle. Jego spojrzenie raz czy dwa padło na ciemny korytarz, jakby gdzieś w ciemnym kącie jego umysłu tliła się nadzieja na to, że bezdomny mężczyzna wyjdzie z jego sypialni i dołączy do nich. Kiedy to nigdy nie nadeszło, westchnął ciężko pod nosem i potarł zmęczone oczy dłonią, zanim przeniósł dzieci na podłogę w salonie i ułożył je przed telewizorem, by samemu zająć się przygotowaniem kanapek i herbaty, z którymi następnie skierował się leniwym krokiem do pokoju, dawniej należącego do jego rodziców, obecnie niesprawiedliwie nazywanego jego miejscem w mieszkaniu.   
Tam wszystko wydawało się być zupełnie inne, choć dokładnie takie samo. Świeżo opuszczone łóżko było o tej porze normą, uporczywe światło wdzierało się do wewnątrz przez okno i podkreślało niechciany kurz na meblach, jednak tym razem jego oczom ukazał się nowy element układanki, a jego serce zostało ściśnięte w najpiękniej bolesny z możliwych sposobów.  
Za oknem jak zwykle od jakiegoś czasu rozciągał się niemal jesienny krajobraz Holmes Chapel z samotnego iglakiem na czele, wydającego się być takim bogatym i dostojnym, gdy brunet próbował porównywać jego głęboką zieleń do brunatnych koron drzew dookoła niego. Niskie budynki, z roztargnieniem porozrzucane po stronie wysokiego budynku, w którym się znajdowali, okryte były jeszcze płaszczem snu; stabilne, jakby wyblakłe, a szarość w każdym oknie w pewien sposób czarowała ciekawskie oczy gapiów i nawet jeden kłąb dymu nie wychylił się jeszcze z żadnego komina, oznajmiając, że gdzieś tam ktoś również już nie spał, że w czyimś domu także zawitała już rutyna dnia codziennego, nawet jeśli ta Harry’ego wyjątkowo nie zawitała do niego, zamiast tego zostawiając go z czymś nowym, zupełnie obcym.   
W samym centrum widoku, który brunet miał przed sobą, stał niewysoki mężczyzna, czołem oparty o szklaną taflę, milczący, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Natarczywe promienie słoneczne bezczelnie prześwietlały całą jego postać, dzięki czemu Harry mógł zobaczyć kontury drobnej sylwetki ukrytej w cienkiej, luźnej koszulce, pojedyncze kosmyki zaś mieniły się złotem wśród głębokiej barwy karmelu przydługich włosów. Porcelana skóry wystawionej na oceniające spojrzenie młodszego z nich w tym świetle wydawała się być poobijana, z rozsypanymi po całej jej powierzchni drobnymi śladami zmiażdżenia filigranowej tekstury i trucizną wypełniającą sieci żyłek pod nią, sekunda po sekundzie osłabiającą całą jego postać coraz bardziej w pragnieniu zmuszenia go do oddania pokłonu bezlitosnemu przeciwnikowi, jakim w tej bitwie był sam los.   
-Mieszkanie naprzeciwko ma znacznie lepszy widok, ale w jakiś sposób ta strona ma swój urok.- Powiedział w końcu, zaraz po tym, jak odłożył tackę ze śniadaniem na stolik nocny i podszedł do szatyna przy oknie, układając rękę na jego ramieniu, a ton jego głosu był mocny i nieco zachrypnięty, mimo to skrywał w sobie jedynie ciepło życzliwości.  
-Ne me touche pas…-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, wypowiedziane z silnym akcentem, jedynie o ton głośniej szeptu, po czym mężczyzna wyrwał się z delikatnego uścisku ręki na swoim ramieniu i odsunął w bok, instynktownie kierując się w stronę najbliższego kąta pokoju. Ramiona miał skrzyżowane na swojej klatce piersiowej i wbijał paznokcie w bladą skórę tuż poniżej krótkich rękawów luźnej koszulki, kiedy ze swojego miejsca wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, a mroźnym błękitem jego oczu zawładnęło przerażenie, w ułamku sekundy rozprowadzając sztorm granatu po jego spojrzeniu, podczas gdy brunet przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem i nieco uchylonymi w szoku wargami, zupełnie tak, jakby nie widział w nim człowieka, a zjawę zabłąkaną w murach mieszkania. Trwało to tylko czas mieszczący w sobie zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim Harry potrząsnął delikatnie głową na boki i odchrząknął głośno w próbie uzyskania chwili na pozbieranie myśli.   
-Connor, nic nie rozumiem, z francuskiego znam tylko parę słów, więc mógłbyś, proszę, mówić po- Zaczął, jednak gdy tylko postawił pierwszy krok w kierunku szatyna, ten otworzył szerzej oczy i żaden z nich nie zauważył, kiedy z jego suchego gardła wydostał się zdesperowany wrzask:  
-Ne t'approche pas!   
I chociaż nawet jedno pojedyncze słowo nie miało sensu dla młodzieńca o oczach w barwie dojrzałego mchu, sam sposób, w jaki pełne zdanie wypłynęło z ust bezdomnego mężczyzny przed nim wprawiło go w osłupienie; nogi wydawały się być przyklejone do podłogi w miejscu, w którym stał, paraliż objął całe jego ciało i pozostawił go bez tchu w piersi. A kiedy szatyn padł przed nim na kolana, oddychając gwałtownie i cały czas patrząc na niego z czystym obłędem bijącym z przymrużonych w skupieniu oczu, dopóki coś w nim nie drgnęło i opuścił głowę, a jedna z jego dłoni opadła w dół ramienia, pozostawiając za sobą bladoróżowe szramy po paznokciach we wrażliwej strukturze skóry, Harry niemal czuł fizyczny ból w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, co sprawiło, że wewnętrznie rozpadł się na kawałki.  
-Nie, nie, Connor, nie rób tego, proszę.-Wypuścił z siebie ciche błaganie, jego głos załamał się w połowie zdania, zmusiwszy go do ciężkiego przełknięcia śliny.-Nie rań się…-Dodał jeszcze, zanim w oszołomieniu złapał się za głowę i palce obu dłoni zacisnął w akcie bezradności na materiale wzorzystej bandamki. W jego ramiona wdarł się zimny dreszcz, który na dźwięk warknięcia stłamszonego przez starszego mężczyznę rozprysł się po całym jego kręgosłupie, ostatecznie przywracając mu władzę nad własnym ciałem, której użył do niechlubnej ucieczki z sypialni, niezdolny do uniesienia ciężaru cierpienia, jakie opuściło niebieskookiego wraz z pierwszym urywanym szlochem.

Do końca dnia nawet raz nie ponowił próby rozmowy. Po rannej sytuacji przywdział na twarz fałszywy uśmiech i utrzymał go do samego wieczora, poświęcając wszystkie te godziny dzieciom.   
Bawił się, gdy one się bawiły, podrzucając razem balony, które dla nich wcześniej nadmuchał.  
Jadł, kiedy one jadły, zanosząc też kolejne talerze i szklanki z sokiem do sypialni, by potem przeżuwać to, co serwował Olivii i Bradowi; tego dnia napychając usta pulpecikami, ku uciesze obojga plując sosem pomidorowym po tym, jak jego córka zmiażdżyła jego policzki w gwałtownym uścisku czy też pociągając sok jabłkowy przez słomkę w małym kartoniku.   
Zasnął podczas wspólnego maratonu bajek, z Olivią przyciśniętą pleckami do jego torsu, smoczkiem w buzi oraz dłonią na brzuszku Brada w legowisku przed kanapą, szczelnie okrytą przez obie rączki chłopca.  
Wyszedł też z nimi na spacer, gdy zaczęły go boleć plecy od siedzenia z nimi pod stołem podczas swoistej zabawy Olivii w różnorakie zwierzęta domowe.   
A na koniec, w ostatniej próbie uniknięcia momentu, w którym powinien pojawić się w sypialni, przygotował trzy piankowe torciki i pozwolił maluchom ubrudzić się dosłownie wszędzie, by potem spędzić ponad dwie godziny w łazience, kąpiąc ich obu i siebie przy okazji.   
Jednak, kiedy już ukołysał do snu zarówno dwulatkę, jak i rocznego chłopca, ustawił wózek w kącie salonu oraz zostawił niedomknięte drzwi w pokoju dziecięcym, westchnął ciężko pod nosem i w końcu postawił pierwszy krok w kierunku swojego pokoju, a w ślad za tym zdecydował się też na kolejne, więc nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy dokładnie zdołał zbliżyć się na tyle, by móc kucnąć na podłodze przy kącie między szafą a ścianą. Krótką chwilę poświęcił na przestudiowanie pozycji, w jakiej leżał Louis, bez namysłu ułożył dłoń na panelach, by na własnej skórze przekonać się, do jak twardego podłoża starszy mężczyzna przyzwyczaił swoje ciało, a potem podniósł się w ciszy i w dwóch większych krokach przemierzył drogę do łóżka i z powrotem, niosąc ze sobą poduszkę oraz kołdrę. Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu okrywanie drobnego, chociaż dorosłego ciała większą częścią pościeli, za to z mniejszą miał więcej problemów, ponieważ, gdy tylko wsunął delikatnie dłoń pod głowę szatyna i ułożył pod nią miękką poduszkę, Louis przekręcił się niedbale, jednym ruchem szyi więżąc palce zielonookiego młodzieńca między kolorowym materiałem i jego skronią. A Harry odruchowo wygładził kciukiem nieznaczne zmarszczki na jego czole, leniwie przesuwając go w stronę jednej z brwi, a potem nieco niżej na przymkniętą powiekę. Starannie poprowadził palec wzdłuż linii cienkich rzęs, przy zewnętrznym kąciku oka zawrócił i dotknął jeszcze zacienionej doliny łez, zanim cała jego uwaga przeniosła się na opuchnięty nos z wyraźnym przecięciem na jego grzbiecie. Granat mieszał się w tym miejscu na twarzy ze zgniłą żółcią, skóra zdawała się pulsować nieznacznie w wizualizacji bólu, z jakim musiał się wiązać uraz, a końcowy akcent stanowiły różowawe szramy, misternie porozrzucane po całej twarzy bezdomnego mężczyzny.  
-Zbity…-Wyszeptał sam do siebie, na powrót spoglądając na zraniony nos, który bez zastanowienia musnął opuszką palca, po czym uwolnił swoją dłoń, gdy tylko Louis skrzywił się przez sen i uciekł od niechcianego dotyku.-Naprawimy cię… -Dodał jeszcze, zanim podniósł się z podłogi i z pojedynczym westchnieniem opuścił sypialnię, po drodze gasząc lampkę przy łóżeczku Brada.   
Przekroczywszy próg salonu, zaciągnął rękawy lawendowego swetra po same nadgarstki, wyciągnął telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni i wystukał krótką wiadomość do Eleanor, po czym zwinął się w kłębek w kącie kanapy, ostatni raz spojrzał na wózek ze śpiącym w gondoli Bradem i ostatecznie zamknął oczy, odpływając do krainy snu, zupełnie niegotowy na stawienie czoła dniu następnemu. 

„Po Twoim powrocie z Londynu chciałabym z Tobą porozmawiać, w porządku?   
To ważne. Chodzi o nas.  
A teraz śpij, dobranoc xx.”


	3. rozdział 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> część 1 z dwóch-trzech

W całym mieszkaniu panowała martwa cisza; pokoje pogrążone w uśpieniu tętniły spokojem, tylko odrobinę splamionym krztą nieustannie trwającej tam żałoby, którą w tamtej chwili i tak nikt nie mógł się przejmować. Słaby blask jesiennego słońca otulał wnętrze swą poświatą, mimo braku audiencji odgrywając osobisty spektakl cieni na nieprzytomnych twarzach, misterną grą światła wprowadziwszy jakikolwiek ruch do, zdającej się trwać w wiecznym zamrożeniu, pierwszej sceny kolejnego aktu dnia codziennego w prywatnej tragedii rodziny Styles, pisanej bez ustanku od czasu tej jednej, niefortunnej chwili i nieubłaganie zmierzającej do katastrofy nieświadomych jej bohaterów.   
Dwudziestolatek nie zacisnął nawet powieki, gdy natarczywy promień słońca ułożył się na niej, jakby w próbie wypalenia skóry o teksturze papirusu; ogarnięty zmęczeniem tkwił w bezruchu na swoim miejscu w kącie kanapy, z nogami w rozkroku po obu stronach szerokości siedziska i ramionami otulającymi jego własny tors. We śnie plecy miał ułożone pod nienaturalnym kątem, by jeden bok twarzy móc wcisnąć w sztywny materiał u szczytu ozdobnych poduszek, drugi zaś wystawiwszy mimowolnie do reprezentacji marnego stanu, do jakiego doprowadził własne ciało. Zgniła zieleń i sprany granat nachodziły na siebie w nieistniejącej walce o dominację, uwięzione za kratą bieli na materiale flanelowej koszuli z zeszłego dnia, luźno okrywającej ciało śpiącego mężczyzny od bioder aż po szyję, przez podwinięte wiecznie rękawy odsłaniającej tylko jedno przedramię, na którym dwie pojedyncze żyły wyraźnie odznaczały się na porcelanie bladej skóry, wychodząc z dwóch różnych miejsc, tylko po to, by skrzyżować się w swoisty sposób i na powrót rozstać, tuż nad paroma drobnymi tatuażami przy skórzanym zegarku. Twarz śpiącego mężczyzny niczym nie przypominała tej, którą zwykli widywać inni; mięśnie nie napinały się wokół oczu, ostre linie żuchwy zniknęły gdzieś w dodatkowej warstwie skóry z szyi i zmaltretowane usta uwolnione zostały spod władzy kata w postaci ostrych zębów, a nawet i nieco wydęte, rzucając tym samym cień na drobne zagłębienie nad brodą- to wszystko czyniło jego obraz niewytłumaczalnie miękkim, z cierpieniem niezawinionym wymalowanym na nim milionem kropeczek.  
-Jestem zajęty…-Ciche, zmącone mruknięcie opuściło ledwie jego gardło, by rozpłynąć się zaraz w splocie rudej bawełny i nieświadomie zacieśnił uścisk na własnym ciele, poruszywszy się nieznacznie na swoim miejscu.   
-Jestem pewna, że znajdziesz dla mnie chwilę.-Anne odezwała się na krótko po tym, jak ciepły uśmiech na jej spokojnej twarzy podjął pierwszą próbę rozpłynięcia się w otchłań zapomnienia, powstrzymaną już ułamek sekundy później, gdzieś poza zasięgiem uwagi jej syna.-Proszę…-Dodała niepewnie, czym sprawiła, że pewna doza goryczy osadziła się w kąciku ust młodzieńca, który na prośbę matki oblizał leniwie dolną wargę, chcąc tym jednym gestem zaoszczędzić sobie czas na przemyślenie sytuacji, w jakiej został postawiony.  
Westchnął poddańczo pod nosem, po czym owinął się ciaśniej wełnianym materiałem rozciętej bluzy, jakby tworząc wokół siebie ochronny kokon, i ociężale doczłapał się do kanapy o wyjątkowo tandetnym jak na jego gust wzorze, by tam przez kilka sekund napawać się złudnym poczuciem wyższości nad swoją rodzicielką, zanim ostatecznie usiadł na samym środku materaca, za wszelką cenę ignorując zawód w oczach Anne, jaki zmącił głębię jej jasnych oczu w milczącej odpowiedzi na dystans między nimi.  
-Wydaje się, że naprawdę lubisz ten sweter…-Zagaiła po długiej chwili martwej ciszy, zuchwale rozsianej w przestrzeni napiętej atmosfery, a sekundy zdawały się rozciągać na czas równy godzinom w zupełnym braku litości, gdy Harry zwlekał z wymówieniem choćby słowa. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się nieznacznie w zamyśle, usta zwinęły odrobinę pod wpływem przygryzania policzków od wewnątrz, na widok czego Anne wysunęła odruchowo dłoń i zasłoniła nią połowę twarzy syna, jeden w palców ułożywszy między jego wargami.-Wiesz, że nie lubię, gdy to robisz.-Wyjaśniła pospiesznie, jak tylko brunet posłał jej zirytowane spojrzenie; skóra delikatna niczym najcenniejszy jedwab została przesunięta z jego ust na pofałdowane nieco w konsternacji czoło i nastolatek przymknął oczy na łagodny dotyk, pozwoliwszy mięśniom twarzy spocząć w błogim ukojeniu, jego głowa zaś mimo jego woli osunęła się nieco bardziej w ciepło dłoni matki.  
-Wiem.-Odmruknął w końcu, siląc się na upór w tonie głosu.-Jest Jamesa.-Dopowiedział w powrocie do poprzedniego tematu ich rozmowy, a Anne uśmiechnęła się słabo, gdzieś poza granicą możliwości swojego syna do ujrzenia tego gestu.   
-Może powinieneś go zwrócić, a w zamian kupię ci podobny..?   
-Dał mi go, bo mu na mnie zależy, dlaczego wiecznie chcesz odbierać mi każdą cząstkę uwagi innych ludzi, którą mogę się cieszyć, co?  
Te słowa padły w zupełnym nieprzemyśleniu, zostały rzucone wbrew wiedzy i woli ich autora, jednak, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, te uderzyły w jego rodzicielkę znienacka, zostawiając ją w zupełnej pustce i osłupieniu, którego żadne dziecko nie nie chciałoby być przyczyną.   
-Mamo.-Zaczął w próbie wyjaśnienia, jednak słowa utknęły mu w gardle, zabrawszy mu dech w piersi, gdy Anne zabrała dłoń z jego twarzy i ułożyła ją na powrót na swoim kolanie, przy czym Harry mógł zauważyć drżenie jej palców. Zamknął więc usta i opuścił nieco głowę, niezdolny do uniesienia ciężaru, jakim stał się dla niego błękit oczu matki.-To zabrzmi- odezwał się jakiś czas później, gotów przeprosić w sposób, na który pozwalała mu jego duma, lecz kobieta siedząca obok niego pokręciła przecząco głową w niemym wtargnięciu mu w słowo, więc zamilkł ponownie, a wyglądał przy tym niczym przedszkolak czekający na zbesztanie i to ostatecznie złamało matczyne serce. Potem skończyli, siedząc we dwoje w jednym pokoju, pośród plątaniny wstydu i żalu; daleko od siebie, choć na wyciągnięcie ręki, zawieszeni w bezruchu, walcząc o resztki zdatnego powietrza w gęstej atmosferze między nimi. Wszystko, co wypowiedziane, krążyło wokół, siejąc zamęt w dwóch zagubionych duszach, a to, co tłamszone w sobie, rozlewało się po ich krwiobiegu niczym wymyślna trucizna, sprawiająca, że żyły zdawały się płonąć żywym ogniem pod porcelaną ich skóry.  
-Nie jesteś chory, prawda?-Anne spytała naiwnym tonem głosu, zaraz po tym, jak głębokim westchnieniem zdecydowała się przerwać ich wspólną męczarnię, na jej miejsce wprowadzając ciepło rodzicielskiego uśmiechu, który Harry odwzajemnił z wahaniem, gdy tylko ich spojrzenia wyszły sobie naprzeciw.-Mam na myśli, rano, gdy odmawiałeś ojcu pójścia z nim do pracy…-Dopowiedziała w próbie rozwinięcia tematu, by na dobre przepłoszyć aurę niezręczności w przestrzeni między nimi.-Nie chodziło o to, że źle się czułeś. Po prostu chciałeś być sam, mam rację?  
Harry nie odpowiedział. Nieznacznie skinął głową w zadumie, mięśnie jego twarzy napięły się w nieodgadniętym wyrazie, a brwi zmarszczyły, gdy intensywnie zastanawiał się nad słowami, których mógłby użyć jako rozsądnego wyjaśnienia swojego zachowania. Jednak jego rodzicielka o nic nie dopytywała, a nawet nie wyglądała na urażoną jego reakcją- wszystkim, co zrobiła, było wsunięcie palców między jego przydługie loki i nieznaczne zadrapanie skóry włosów tuż pod czubkiem głowy. To wprawdzie nie znaczyło nic, ale wystarczyło, by wprowadzić w zmącony umysł nastolatka spokój, a w roztargnioną duszę komfort, jakiego potrzebował, by jego ciało szarpnęło się gwałtownie w jej stronę. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło dokładnie momentu, w którym brunet wcisnął się w kąt kanapy po drugiej stronie swojej mamy, bokiem do oparcia, z nogami zgiętymi w kolanach dokładnie nad udami rodzicielki i stopami ułożonymi swobodnie na siedzisku w miejscu, które wcześniej zajmował. Po tym nachylił się nieco, by móc przytulić skroń do zagłębienia szyi Anne i westchnąć przyjemnie w jej skórę, kilka kolejnych sekund poświęcając wyłącznie na napawaniu się kwiatowym zapachem ulubionych perfum kobiety, które towarzyszyły mu od czasu jego najwcześniejszego wspomnienia.  
-Haz, my wiemy, że nie jesteś już dzieckiem i spędzanie czasu z rodzicami nie jest tym, czego pragniesz w weekendy. Rozumiemy to, więc nie oszukuj nas więcej, możesz to dla nas zrobić?-Doszło do jego uszu, na co odsunął twarz od rodzicielskiego ciepła i przygryzł nerwowo wargę, wzrok swój wbiwszy w splecione ze sobą dłonie, luźno spoczywające w tamtej chwili na jego podbrzuszu. Uparcie utrzymywał na nich spojrzenie, nawet gdy Anne przesunęła palcami wzdłuż materiału ciemnych jeansów na jego udzie, niedługo potem oplatając nimi jego nogę tuż nad kolanem na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, w marnej próbie zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.- Nie ma idealnych rodziców i dzieci, jednak nie chciałabym nigdy być zmuszoną do uświadomienia sobie, że moim problemem w naszej relacji jest brak zaufania do ciebie, a uwierz, Harry, że symulowanie wymiotów i sztuczki z termometrem nie działają na twoją korzyść w tej sytuacji.   
-Ojciec jest uparty, nie pozwoliłby mi zostać w domu.-Odpowiedział, samemu zdziwiwszy się nieco na chłód, jaki otulał każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo i sprawiał, że uderzały w jego matkę niczym lodowe sople pełne goryczy.-Jest wkur-  
-Język, synu.-Kobieta przerwała mu nagle, w geście dezaprobaty kręcąc przecząco głową.-Zależy mu na tobie.- Dodała po chwili, jednak młodzieniec wywrócił na to oczami z wyraźną pogardą.- Harry-  
-Nie chcę być weterynarzem, więc po co te gierki?-Żachnął się, nie podjąwszy nawet próby przemyślenia swoich słów, zanim te wypadły z jego ust i zrujnowały kolejny most między nimi, budowany w pocie czoła od początku jego życia. Jednak żal w oczach jego mamy nie powstrzymał go przed dokończeniem misternego dzieła, jakim był obraz nastoletniej ignorancji; zanim zdążył cokolwiek zarejestrować, stał już na równych nogach przed kanapą, gotów do opuszczenia salonu.-Oboje wiecznie chcecie, żeby wszystko wam mówić, bo chcecie nas zrozumieć i każdego dnia lepiej poznawać. Ale prawda jest taka, że wszystko, co mówimy, dla was jest zwyczajną głupotą, błahostką, która „w prawdziwym życiu nie będzie się liczyć”.- Mówiąc to, ostentacyjnie zamalował palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu, po czym prychnął przesadnie głośno. Zieleń w jego oczach pociemniała gwałtownie, twarz straciła łagodny wyraz i nic nie było już takie, jakim powinno być.-Mówię wam wyraźnie, że to nie moja bajka i co dostaję w zamian? Kolejną sobotę z tatusiem i chorymi zwierzakami w sterylnym gabinecie pełnym smrodu płynu odkażającego, igieł i innego żelastwa, do używania którego ojciec nieustannie próbuje mnie przekonać, pieprząc głupoty o mojej przyszłości, jakby jej kierunek był jego decyzją, a nie moją. A potem się dziwicie, że wolę trzymać gębę na kłódkę, bo nie potraficie zauważyć, że ignorujecie wszystko, co powiem, i ja jestem tym po ludzku zmęczony. Ale jasne, zrzucajcie to na mnie. To ja unikam kontaktu i odrzucam waszą troskę, wy jesteście bez skazy, bo tak.-Mruknął posępnie, po czym przełknął z trudem resztkę goryczy, jaką włożył w całą swoją wypowiedź, i na odpowiedź swojej matki machnął jedynie lekceważąco ręką, kierując się wprost do swojego pokoju. Po przejściu przez próg, ku jego zdziwieniu znowu stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoją rodzicielką, tym razem jednak ta patrzyła na niego ze spokojem wyrysowanym na jej pięknej- w jego mniemaniu, nawet mimo złości na nią- twarzy i nieco nostalgicznym uśmiechem na pełnych ustach, a jej ciało blakło na tle szpetnej kanapy, na co zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji i spojrzał za siebie przez ramię, by zobaczyć tam dokładnie ten sam obraz.  
-Mamo..?-Zapytał z pewną dozą niepewności w głosie, ostrożnie wszedłszy w głąb salonu. Owinął samego siebie ramionami, jakby gruby materiał swetra miał ochronić go przed całym złem na świecie, zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi i przechylił delikatnie głowę w bok, co robił zawsze, gdy nie do końca potrafił pojąć sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdywał.-Mamuś, co się dzieje?-Odezwał się po raz kolejny, tym razem drżącym tonem wśród głębokiego oddechu, jednak wciąż nie mógł doczekać się upragnionej odpowiedzi; zamiast tego Anne siedziała przed nim w bezruchu, ze wzrokiem skupionym na twarzy bruneta, kiedy jej ciało stopniowo rozpływało się w powietrzu, cząstka po cząstce zamieniając się w pył na jego oczach, w tamtym momencie już pokrytych grubą, szklaną taflą łez.-Odpowiedz! Mów do mnie, co się dzieje?!-Wrzasnął w akcie desperacji, a w chwili, w której kobieta przed nim wypowiadała ciche:  
-Odchodzę, Harry.-, on pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i rzucił się w jej stronę, jednak zamiast okryć jej drobne ciało swoim własnym, zobaczył tylko, jak jej twarz zamieniła się w skrawki papieru cienkie niczym welin i rozpłynęła w powietrzu, on sam zaś zderzył się z szorstkim materiałem oparcia kanapy.  
Zdezorientowany obrócił się po poprawnej pozycji na siedzisku, gdzie jeszcze sekundy wcześniej Anne zerkała na niego w milczeniu, szeroko otwartymi oczami rozejrzał się po pustym już salonie, dzikim spojrzeniem rejestrując ostatnie drobinki pyłu wysoko nad jego głową, wolno i ociężale unoszące się do sufitu, by tam ostatecznie zniknąć, zabrawszy ze sobą ostatnie wspomnienie jego matki.  
-Nie.-Sapnął pod nosem tak cicho, że jego własne uszy straciły ten dźwięk na rzecz wysokiego pisku, jaki w tamtej chwili zaczął bezlitośnie katować jego opustoszały umysł.  
-Mamo…-Mruknął nieco głośniej, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu, a słowo to powtórzył później jeszcze parę razy, przy czym wszystko to mamrotał wprost w materiał poduszki, sprawiając, że rozbrzmiewało to wśród czterech ścian salonu zupełnie niezrozumiale, niczym pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu stęki człowieka w agonii. Cały ten spektakl zdawał się trwać w nieskończoność i we własnym, sennym rytmie zyskiwać na wartości z sekundy na sekundę, mimo to nieustannie przegrywając z miską z owocami walkę o uwagę małego chłopca gdzieś w kącie pokoju.  
Tak było do czasu, kiedy niespodziewany dźwięk telefonu rozbrzmiał w kieszeni spodni dwudziestolatka i wibracje zaczęły uderzać w jego udo rytmicznie, jedna za drugą. Wtem ocknął się nagle, całe jego ciało szarpnęło się gwałtownie, a spomiędzy warg wypadło pojedyncze sapnięcie, przepełnione desperacją i skropione zwyczajnym, ludzkim zmęczeniem, które ogarnęło jego ciało jako swego rodzaju zapowiedź dla ukłucia bólu w lędźwiach przy jego pierwszym świadomym ruchu.  
-Brad- zaczął, tylko po to, by pojedynczym syknięciem wejść samemu sobie w słowo, po czym sięgnął po swój telefon i przystawił go do ucha bez namysłu- ley.-Dokończył już znacznie bardziej stanowczo, zmarszczywszy brwi na rocznego chłopca, siedzącego potulnie przy niskiej komodzie i wgryzionego z nieobraną pomarańcz z dziecięcą ekscytacją bijącą z drobnego ciałka, zanim jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie na natrętną wibrację przy jego skroni i odruchowo odsunął od siebie komórkę i spojrzał na nią znowu, upewniwszy się, że przesunął palcem po ekranie we właściwy sposób, umożliwiający mu rozmowę.-Co byś chciała, Ellie?-Spytał, jak tylko odebrał połączenie. Wolną dłonią potarł zmęczoną twarz, ociężale zgarnąwszy resztki snu z kącików oczu, a gdy otworzył je ponownie, ukazał mu się widok blond dziewczynki, śpiącej twardo na kanapie między jego nogami z rączkami owiniętymi ciasno wokół jego kolana, luźno zassanym smoczkiem między pulchnymi ustami i nóżkami ułożonymi swobodnie na jego podbrzuszu. Westchnął na to w rozczuleniu, po czym ponownie zwrócił uwagę na chłopca w kącie salonu i pokręcił przecząco głową w niemej dezaprobacie,a do jego ucha dotarł damski głos, który wcześniej mimowolnie zignorował.-Przepraszam, jeszcze raz.  
-Mówiłam, że stoję pod twoim blokiem, ale zapomniałam kluczy, więc nie mogę wejść, niedbający o mnie dupku.-Mruknęła Eleanor, Harry zaś prychnął na przesadzoną irytację w tonie jej głosu i bez dłuższego namysłu spojrzał na swój zegarek, wciąż zbyt nieprzytomny, by pamiętać, że od dłuższego czasu stanowił on jedynie ozdobę na jego nadgarstku, gdyż bateria odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa dawno temu.-Wpuść mnie, jeśli chcesz mieć dzisiaj z kim zostawić dzieci.  
-Zadzwoń.-Odrzekł jedynie, zanim zakończył połączenie i odrzucił telefon na ozdobną poduszkę, by zaraz potem delikatnie wsunąć obie dłonie pod ciało śpiącej dziewczynki, pochylić się nad nią i z największą ostrożnością przyłożyć ją do swojego torsu. W ten sposób podniósł się z kanapy dokładnie w momencie, w którym dźwięk domofonu rozbrzmiał w cichym mieszkaniu, na co chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku korytarza, przy wyjściu z salonu jeszcze rzuciwszy uważne spojrzenie Bradowi w pragnieniu przeanalizowania sytuacji, w jakiej potem go zostawił na rzecz wpuszczenia wysokiej szatynki do bloku i odblokowania dla niej obu zamków w drzwiach. Gdy to zrobił, bez zastanowienia poszedł do dziecięcego pokoju, w którym to ułożył Olivię w jej łóżeczku i od razu skierował się do swojej sypialni, od tygodnia zajmowanej przez bezdomnego mężczyznę, jakiego przyjął pod swój dach.  
Leżał dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie Harry zostawił go pierwszego dnia, tuż po jego drobnym ataku paniki; wciśnięty w małą przestrzeń pomiędzy komodą przy jednej ścianie, a ścianą przeciwległą, okryty kocem, blady i wydający się tkwić tam bezwładnie bez pojedynczej cząstki życia w wątłym ciele. Zasłony w pokoju skutecznie blokowały natarczywe słońce, każdego kolejnego dnia starające się wedrzeć do sypialni i rozjaśnić nieco ponury mrok, jaki tam panował, uchylone nieco okno zapewniało jakikolwiek dostęp do świeżego powietrza, co jednak nie było w stanie na dobre przepędzić niekomfortowej duchoty, która Harry’ego doprowadzała do szewskiej pasji już po kilku minutach tam spędzonych, a zdająca się zupełnie nie przeszkadzać szatynowi o oczach w barwie mroźnego błękitu, szczelnie otulonemu ciepłym materiałem po samą szyję.  
Styles w milczeniu podszedł do niego, poświęcił kilka długich sekund na ostrożne kucnięcie przed nim i westchnął cicho w przestrzeń między nimi, zanim jego dłoń samowolnie powędrowała do czoła młodzieńca, który znany był mu jako Connor. Delikatnie sprawdził temperaturę skóry w tym miejscu, po czym zawahał się na moment przed tym, jak jego palce zsunęły się nieco po porcelanowej cerze, wprost do gojącej się rany na policzku, i lekko przycisnął opuszek jednego z nich do skrzepu, samemu krzywiąc się na to uczucie w idealnej synchronizacji z młodzieńcem przed sobą.   
-Przepraszam…-Wymówił bezdźwięcznie, jak tylko zobaczył ból rysujący się na twarzy szatyna, jednak już chwilę później kąciki jego ust uniosły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu, gdy bezdomny obrócił się na drugi bok w próbie ukrycia podrażnionego miejsca.-Właśnie tak.- Szepnął pod nosem najciszej, jak tylko potrafił, a następnie musnął knykciem gładką skórę jego policzka i podniósł się, by zaraz potem wyjść z sypialni w obawie, iż mężczyzna mógł obudzić się i zobaczyć go przy sobie.   
W drzwiach znalazł Eleanor, w martwej ciszy przyglądającą się sytuacji, jaką zastała w środku; jej brwi były nieco zmarszczone w konsternacji, a cała twarz pogrążona w zamyśleniu, które Harry zaburzył dopiero machnięciem ręką przed jej oczami- zamrugała wtedy kilkakrotnie w pragnieniu powrotu do rzeczywistości i uszczypnęła bruneta w ramię z teatralnym oburzeniem wymalowanym w jasnobrązowych tęczówkach.  
-Dotykania ran zwykle się unika, a nie do niego dąży, Harry…  
-To jedyny sposób, by zmusić go do zmiany pozycji, w porządku, dbam o niego, tak?-Odpowiedział natychmiast w swojej obronie, nawet jeśli nie musiał, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż dziewczyna przed nim jedynie próbowała go rozdrażnić.-Martwię się, jest tu od tygodnia i wciąż leży w tej samej pozycji, nie chcę, żeby nabawił się odleż- Mówił dalej w marnej próbie usprawiedliwienia swojego zachowania, jednak Eleanor uśmiechnęła się do niego czule i zasłoniła mu usta, pokręciwszy głową w niemej prośbie o milczenie między nimi. Gdy je otrzymała, ujęła jego rękę, by wyprowadzić go za sobą do salonu, gdzie otuliła jego twarz dłońmi, zmusiwszy go do ponownego nawiązania z nią kontaktu wzrokowego.  
-Wszystko rozumiem, nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć, Haz.-Wyznała tonem cichym i spokojnym, jakby bała się przebić bańkę komfortu, w której tkwili.-Ale nie licz na to, że ja będę go drapać, żeby się obracał.  
-Po prostu na niego uważaj, tak?-Odrzekł bez zastanowienia, na co szatynka uśmiechnęła się w delikatnym rozczuleniu i pokiwała głową w zgodzie.-Nie bądź natarczywa, daj mu przestrzeń i- wiesz, co? Po prostu przynieś mu coś do jedzenia i picia, resztą zajmę się sam, gdy wrócę.- Zdecydował w końcu.  
-Jak długo cię nie będzie?  
-Jakąś godzinę, może dwie?-Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, bardziej do siebie, aniżeli do dziewczyny przed sobą.- Muszę trochę ogarnąć gabinet, potem przekonać jednego faceta do współpracy ze mną i oprowadzić go po ośrodku. Potem wrócę, porozmawiamy o tym, o czym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać i będziesz się mogła urwać na resztę dnia.-Dodał po chwili, po czym ucałował czule jej czoło i bez dłuższego namysłu skierował się do korytarza, gdzie w pośpiechu wcisnął na stopy buty, które miał najbliżej.  
-Nie chcesz się przebrać, jakkolwiek zrobić ze sobą porządek przed wyjściem?- Eleanor zawołała jeszcze za nim, Harry zaś chwycił za klamkę, mruknął coś na kształt:  
-Chcę go zatrudnić, nie się z nim związać.- i pozostawił po sobie jedynie dźwięk zamykanych ostrożnie drzwi w akompaniamencie burknięcia kilku słów o tym, że nie wziął ze sobą kluczy, więc odezwie się, gdy trzeba będzie wpuścić go do mieszkania.   
Uciekł.


End file.
